El Tercer Vasallaje De Los 25
by AlisonCloveDiLaurentisKentwell
Summary: El vasallaje a iniciado, Katniss y Peeta han regresado a lo que seria tal vez una muerte segura, no han tenido mucha suerte, les a tocado competir contra Tributos mucho mejores que ellos, y Katniss se a prometido cuidar a Peeta para que sea el ganador, pero una chica se a metido entre sus planes y los a arruinado.
1. Chapter 1

Inicio de el tercer Vasallaje de los 25

Katniss P.O.V

Observo todo a mí alrededor, solo distingo el mar azul y a unos 40 metros la gran Cornucopia dorada, miro a todos los demás tributos, puedo ver que algunos como Woof, Mags y Seeder llevan chaleco salvavidas, suena el gong y salto al agua, lo único que hago es nadar y nadar, al llegar a tierra firme veo que soy la primera, pero no es así, una chica mas pequeña que yo, llega y entra en la Cornucopia, lo hace tan rápido que a penas y la alcanzo a ver, pero pude apreciar un poco sus facciones, es de tez blanca, casi como la de Cashmere, es esbelta y un poco pequeña, su cabello rubio cenizo es muy parecido al de Gloss, pero el de ella es mas oscuro, su similitud con los hermanos del distrito 1 es tanta, que si fueran del mismo distrito, apostaría a que son parientes, después de este pequeño pensamiento, corro a la Cornucopia, a tomar armas, lo primero que veo es un gran arco dorado y su carcaj del mismo tono, sin dudarlo avanzo hacia él y lo tomo, me quedo embobada apreciándolo, cuando un cuchillo roza mi brazo, volteo y me encuentro con Enobaria a unos metros de ahí, con un montón de cuchillos en mano, tomo una flecha con firmeza y la coloco en el arco, me preparo y la lanzo, pero Enobaria es muy lista así que salta al agua antes de que la flecha le de en el pie, pero Gloss no es tan rápido y la flecha se aproxima a él, antes de que impacte veo que alguien detiene la flecha, no puedo verle la cara, pero por su cabello rubio de seguro es Cashmere, y al parecer me equivoco, es esa chica que se parece a los hermanos del 1, se levanta con la flecha en mano y dice de manera casi burlesca "Al parecer rubiecito, la rapidez no es tu fuerte" después de eso me lanza la flecha de manera casi mortal, como cuando Clove lanzaba sus cuchillos, acto seguido grita "Ahora" y veo a Cecelia, Finnick y Chaff lanzarse al agua y regresar a las plataformas, intento seguir con la vista a alguno de ellos para saber que planean o que harán, pero una pelea atrapa mi atención, son Brutus y la doble de Cashmere, ella intenta ingresar a la Cornucopia, pero él no la deja, entonces pasa por debajo de sus pies, y toma una espada que se encontraba en el montón de armas, me imagino que ha de estar muy pesada por la forma en que la toma, empieza a hacer movimientos con esta de forma rápida, como si quisiera intimidarlo , pero lo único que consigue es que Brutus tome otra espada y empiecen a pelear, la mayoría de los tributos ya se retiraron y yo para que nadie me vea me subo a un árbol que se encuentra cerca, ellos siguen peleando, llega un momento en el que Brutus lo quita la espada, y la empieza a perseguir, ella corre muy rápido como para que la alcancen, y se mete a la Cornucopia, intenta agarrar un hacha pero aparece Johanna y se la arrebata, esta un poco enojada, por lo que intenta atacar a la doble de Cashmere con el hacha, pero ella le lanza una patada en la cara, y esta se va corriendo, Brutus y la chica siguen peleando, por un rato mas, y dejan de hacerlo cuando Enobaria llega y empuja a la chica, esta también la empuja, y Enobaria le hunde un cuchillo en el brazo, la chica de la ira le arroja los cuchillos al suelo, toma uno que tiene el mango de metal y se lo estrella en la cabeza , haciendo que Enobaria caiga al suelo en un golpe seco, después suelta una pequeña risa y le dice a Brutus "Tranquilo grandulón, la lobita no a muerto, solo esta inconsciente" después de decir esto se larga a reír, y se adentra a la pequeña jungla-bosque, después de que termine, me bajo e imito esta acción, duro un par de horas buscando a Peeta, hasta que alguien me toma de la cadera y me esconde entre unos matorrales con una mano en mi boca, para después susurrar, en mi oído "No hagas ruido, solo observa" y entonces me doy cuenta de que es Peeta, así que solo asiento, y me dedico a observar, ahí se encuentran Cecelia, Woof, Finnick, Mags, Seeder y Chaff, y pronto llega la doble de Cashmere con un puñado de animales muertos, Finnick y Cecelia ya han hecho una pequeña fogata, y cocinado los animales, son pequeños por lo que dudo que alcancen para todos, entonces Cecelia le pasa un cuchillo a la doble de Cashmere y le dice "Para que lo dividas, Katherine" y hasta ese momento se su nombre, ella asiente y empieza a partir la comida, la parte en tres pedazos grandes y los demás son pequeños, reparte los grandes entre los ancianos y los pequeños entre Finnick, Cecelia, Chaff y el mas pequeño para ella, es una escena que no puedo creer, ella una chica muy parecida a un profesional, siendo buena con los tributos mas viejos, entonces aparecen Cashmere y Gloss, cada uno por un lado distinto, y entonces se la intención de la chica, les tendió una trampa, rápidamente, me levanto y grito "¡Esto es una trampa!" todos me miran y se por la mirada que me lanza Peeta que he hecho un gran error, entonces Katherine me pregunta con una voz que hace que se me pongan los pelos de punta "¿Nos estabas espiando?" entonces tomo mi arco y le apunto, ella mira a Cashmere la cual asiente, y se me tira encima, trato de golpearla pero es imposible, es mucho mas fuerte que yo, se pone en una posición muy parecida a la que puso Clove cuando estábamos en el banquete, y me mira de una forma muy extraña pero a la vez da miedo su expresión, entonces susurra con la misma voz de hace unos segundos "Yo nunca los traicionaría Chica en llamas, pero apuesto a que si te traicionaría a ti" y me deja libre.

~O~

Y que tal? Decidí hacer este fic, basado en el libro.

Los espero review´s :D


	2. Chapter 2

2°Capitulo

Katniss P.O.V

Después de que me soltara, salgo corriendo, Peeta me sigue unos metros atrás y me pregunta que me sucede constantemente, lo ignoro, lo único que quiero hacer es huir, pero no puedo, jamás en mi vida la había visto, no había visto su cosecha, ni sus juegos, ni siquiera paso a la entrevista con _Caesar Flickerman_ , no asistió a los entrenamientos, es como si la hubieran ocultado del mundo, sigo corriendo asta que me detengo por falta de aire, y Peeta me alcanza. -Katniss que te sucedió, ¿porque saliste corriendo?-Me pregunta sosteniéndome por los hombros, tal vez piensa que saldré corriendo otra vez. -¿No la viste Peeta?-Mi voz suena un poco ronca, y la falta de aire dificulta mi habla. -¿Ver que?-Se rasca la parte trasera de su cabeza y alza una ceja en gesto de confusión. -A ella, Katherine, ¿no la viste?-Le digo exasperada. -Si si la vi, ¿pero que tiene? No entiendo tu pregunta- -Ella, era tan parecida a Glimmer-Despues de decir eso bajo la cabeza. -Si, tienen un gran parecido, ¿pero eso en que te afecta?-Realmente esta confundido, pienso. -Ella me hace recordar a Clove, Cato, Glimmer, Finch y Rue, tiene esa escencia de peligro igual a Cato, esa fría expresión igual a la de Clove, es linda igual a Glimmer, es escurridiza e inteligente igual a Finch, y lo mas importante tiene la inocencia de Rue- Para ese momento las lagrimas son incontrolables, Peeta me abraza y me consuela, un ruido nos pone en alerta y de la oscuridad aparece Johanna. -¿Que quieres?- Pregunta Peeta poniéndose enfrente de mi, para cuidarme. -No les hare daño, vengo para…¿quieren ser mis aliados?- La pregunta nos sorprenda tanto a mi como a Peeta, pero terminamos aceptando. -Vi tu pelea con la mini-rubia oxigenada, ¿o estabas atolondrada cuando te ataco, o eres muy débil, o ella es muy fuerte? – -Ella es muy fuerte, para ser tan pequeña, pero también estaba un poco distraída-Concluyo, caminamos un poco hasta adentrarnos a la jungla-bosque, y después nos instalamos, ya cuando lo hacemos seguimos platicando. -¿Y que sabes de ella?-Realmente tengo ganas de saber sobre ella. -Su nombre completo es Katherine Wells, por lo que se ella no debió haber participado en los juegos, al parecer se presento voluntaria a la edad de 11 años, el Capitolio no lo pensó mucho y la aceptaron como tributo-Termino, al decir esto me sorprendió mucho. -¿De que distrito es ella?-Soltó Peeta de pronto. -Del 1- -¿Y entonces que hace aquí si Cashmere y Gloss son los tributos del 1?-Pregunto, realmente no entiendo que hace aquí. -Según lo que se rumora el Capitolio la castigo participando en estos juegos, aparte de que el distrito 9 solo tiene un ganador, y el D1 la envió a ella como representación del tributo femenino del D9-Termino Johanna sin mucho interés. -¿Has visto sus juegos?-Pregunto, mi voz suena temblorosa, lo que hace que Johanna se ría. -No, sus juegos de alguna manera el Capitolio los desapareció- -¿Por qué?-Vuelvo a preguntar. -Demasiadas preguntas, niñita-Suelta una risa burlona y se acuesta-Buenas noches par de enamorados-y se duerme. Peeta y yo imitamos esta acción, pero dormimos juntos. Despierto y lo primero que veo es a Johanna riendo mientras me mira, Peeta también lo hace, me siento y les pregunto que sucede, ambos responden con un "Nada" y se aguantan la risa, me empiezo a enojar y les grito "¿De que se rien?", y es hasta ese momento que Peeta responde "Oye traes algo en la mejilla" dirijo mi mano hasta mi mejilla izquierda que es la que Peeta indico, y noto porque se ríen, traigo BABA SECA en la mejilla. ~O~ Lo se MUY corto, pero en verdad no tuve mas tiempo para escribir, les prometo subir mañana otro capitulo mas largo, solo si tengo review´s, y les agradezco a todos los que comentaron el primer capitulo y pusieron en favoritos mi historia, GRACIAS. Los quiere Ali :D 


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss P.O.V

Después de haberme limpiado la baba seca, nos dirigimos a la isla donde se encuentra la Cornucopia, la caminata era larga, nos habíamos alejado demasiado, el calor nos hacia más difícil la travesía, por lo que decidimos parar unos minutos, todo estaba bien hasta que escuchamos:

"El pequeño ratón, se esconde y se esconde

Debajo del colchón, sobre la repisa,

En el gran armario, en cualquier rincón".

Era una canción bastante alegre a mi parecer, Johanna pareció reaccionar al escuchar esa voz y empezó a trotar en la búsqueda del dueño de la voz, Peeta y yo la miramos sin entender, entonces Johanna comenzó a gritar "Majara" y en momentos también gritaba "Voltios", Wiress y Beete, Distrito 3, mi cara y la de Peeta se iluminaron al saber de quien se trataba, y pronto también corríamos buscándolos.

Johanna´s P.O.V

Sabía que no tenia que hacer ruido, no tenía que gritar, porque seria más sencillo que los profesionales me encontraran, pero teniendo 2 hachas atadas en ambas piernas y 1 en cada mano seria difícil no salir herido cualquier tributo que me atacara, Peeta y Katniss se habían ido al este en busca de los tributos del 3, buscaban lo mismo que yo: mas aliados. Una mano en mi hombro me sorprendió, pensé que podría ser Peeta, pero esta persona había llegado sin hacer ningún ruido, así que seria imposible que fuera el, me gire y choque con unos penetrantes ojos azules, una cabellera rubia, y una descarada sonrisa, su voz hizo estremecerme, sonaba tan letal.

-Hasta que te encuentro Johanna – Susurro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Solté en un gruñido.

-Vaya pero que carácter… bien sabes que nadie me puede hablar así-

-Ve al grano Cashmere, no aguanto estar con rubios oxigenados, pero al parecer en tu distrito ahí demasiados-

-Calla y escucha Mason, te escuche gritar, ¿buscabas a Wiress y Beete no es así?-

-¿A quien mas buscaría?- Pregunte irónicamente.

-Creo que no tienes suerte, que mal que morirán tan pronto, pero recuerda estas palabras… "Antes del atardecer, cerca de la séptima hora, la lluvia precipitara, será como una lluvia de sangre"- Menciono en un susurro apenas audible.

-¡Pero que diablos dices!- Grite enojada, al no saber a que se refería.

-Solo recuerda Johanna, queda poco tiempo para salvarlos, Tick tock, tick tock-


End file.
